


Okay

by Qpenguin98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, I have a lot of feelings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Poetry, Wow, about my friends, haha shit, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you’ve become so used to lying<br/>That you don’t know how to tell the truth anymore<br/>Because you are not<br/>Okay<br/>And you shouldn’t have to lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

With dead eyes and a blank smile

You repeat the word

“Okay”

“I’m okay, it’s okay, you’re okay”

And we both know you’re lying

Through clenched teeth and shaking hands.

 

You answer her with

“Okay”

And try to lock yourself away from her harsh accusations

She sends you into walls and nearly down stairs

And you brush it off as if it’s nothing

“Okay”

You say as I try to tell you otherwise

“Okay you repeat over and over as I tell you it’s not normal to be called manipulative

And horrible

And unworthy

“Okay”

You respond to my apology of pushing too far

And I don’t know where we stand.

 

He uses you for a test run

And you tell me

“It’s okay”

And I silently say no it’s not

Because you are not someone to be used so lightly

And he’ll treat you like a plaything

For him to want when he pleases

And no one says anything

Because all you’ll say is

“Okay.”

 

And you’ll hurt and you’ll bleed

For much more valid reasons than I have

Because when your mother throws you into walls

And your datemates use you for some subconscious feeling of control

You’ll take it out on yourself

And you won’t respond

And you’ll write your notes

Three four five times before you tell

And you’ll take pills and slit your skin

And you have the nerve to tell me

“It’s okay.”

 

I’m one to talk when I tell you

Not to lie and I tell you to listen

Because I never do

But you mean so much more

And when you try to deal by bottling up feelings

And letting them out in blood and isolation

And say you’re okay

It hurts

Because you’ve become so used to lying

That you don’t know how to tell the truth anymore

Because you are not

Okay

And you shouldn’t have to lie

Because this shouldn’t be happening

But I’ll try to make you understand

To show you exactly how wrong you are

And all you’ll say is

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhhhhh shit man  
> i have a lot of feeling about my friend  
> and yknow  
> i wrote a shit poem  
> you all wanted more bad fanfictions but instead you get something they'll hate me for if they ever see this  
> so  
> have fun with that


End file.
